Troubled and Troublemaking Boys
by Ashlyn.Black30
Summary: Harry is an abused little boy living with his hateful Aunt and Uncle. Draco is an ignored little boy who wants to help Harry. They are both troubled, and together, they cause trouble. Drarry
1. The Rescue

**_Hey guys! I'm starting a new fanfic, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other one! This is simply a new one. I claim nothing. If I did, drarry soooo would've happened. But oh well. There will be boy on boy action, and some abuse. This story is about Harry's childhood, and how a certain pretentious lovable git helps him through it all, and they fall in love. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry shook in his tiny cupboard, dreading the moment he heard Uncle Vernon's thunderous steps. _Thump, thump, thump._ He hears it. He covers his ears, closes his eyes. He wasn't bad! He didn't deserve this. But in his 7 year old mind, he knew he did, because his uncle and aunt said so.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared, and Harry had to suppress a whimper as the door was wrenched opened, and Uncle Vernon's fat, ugly, purple face looked in on him. He grabbed Harry's arm roughly, adding new bruises to replace the fading ones. He was pulled out into the hallway, and Harry trembled as his Uncle's rage broke out over him. He screamed about how Harry didn't do the shed right. _How am I supposed to clean a shed with a toothbrush?_ He thought as his Uncle continued to shriek about him being a disgrace, and how he was lucky to be born. Then, he started to unbuckle his belt. Harry started crying, despite knowing it would do no good, but do the opposite and make it worse. Harry's cries were silenced as Uncle Vernon's beefy hand smacked him across his face, splitting his lip and making it bleed.

"Get up, brat!" Snarled his Uncle. He pulled his belt off his large waist, and wrenched Harry up before he could get up himself. He turns him around roughly, and ripped his shirt off his back, revealing scars and still healing wounds. Harry prayed to whoever would listen as the belt came down in his back with a loud " _crack!"_ Harry screamed as his back was engulfed in agony. He tried every time, not to scream. It only made it worse. Again, again, and again the belt came down, the buckle ripping open his flesh and making it bleed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Uncle Vernon replaced his belt back onto his fat waist, and shoved Harry into his little cupboard. Harry jumped as the door was slammed shut and he was thrown into darkness. All night he cried for someone to save him, to take him away from this place. What did he do to deserve this? The only thing he knew was that he was not loved. He was not special. He was a freak. He didn't deserve love. Not even his parents loved him, who gave him away, then died in a car wreak 7 years ago. His Uncle claimed he took him on because of his generousity and the goodness of his heart. That wasn't true. Harry hissed in pain as his back came into contact with the cold floor. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. It hurt so badly. But he couldn't even sleep to escape the pain. The pain was always there, dominating his life. Sometimes it battles for dominance with fear, but that was rare. He wasn't scared anymore. He knew what was coming, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. No matter how many times his Uncle would beat him, or how many times his Aunt would starve him, he never got used to the pain. It was always there. He knew, deep down inside, that he deserved this.

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Draco! Stop sulking at the dinner table! It's not proper for a Pureblood to act that way!" Snapped Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy. With his elegant, long, white blonde hair pulled meticulously back into a ponytail, and his hard features, he was a menacing sight. Draco nodded slightly, unperturbed. He was used to his fathers outburst by now. He was almost 8 years old. He could take care of himself! But no matter, he liked his home and all his toys, no matter how bad the parents are.

"I'm going to my room to play. Goodnight!" Draco said to nobody in particular. His parents wouldn't object anyways. He wasn't a son to them, but merely an heir, to keep the prestigious Malfoy line going. He ran through the countless hallways, turning left, right, right, left, then right again before finally reaching a grand oak staircase that lead to the family wing of the Manor. He hurried up the stairs, skipping steps as he went, and finally made it to the top, panting. He may be used to his father, but he'd _never_ get used to climbing all those stairs. A little slower than before, Draco made his way to his large room. He opened the grand door, and plopped into his bed, staring up at the green canopy above him. He sighed the called for his house elf, Dobby. The elf in particular popped into his room with a crack like a whip, and squeaked in his obnoxious voice,

"Yes Master Malfoy Sir? Yous called for Dobby?" Draco, without looking at him, nodded. He always asked. Every night. He had the idea when he read about him in a book in the Family Library. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Every night, he told Dobby to take him to the house the Saviour lived in. Everyday, Draco would mourn for the poor boy. But today was different. He was going to rescue the boy. He would take him home, and show him to his father and he would let him stay, or so help him Draco would throw the biggest tantrum this world has ever seen.

"Take me to Harry's house. And stay with me. I need a lookout. I'm bringing him home. He will not suffer any longer." Draco said to the quivering house elf. It was obvious Dobby didn't want to do it, but he couldn't refuse Draco's orders. He was his master, after all. Dobby grabbed Draco's arm, and with a loud crack, landed outside Number 4, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Draco stealthily crept to the back of the house, and picked the lock using a hair pin from his mothers jewelry box. She would never know it was gone. He learned that trick a while ago, when he first thought of the idea. He slowly, tantalizing, opened the door, and slipped inside. Draco knew where the abused boy was, and it didn't take long to undo all the latches on the door to the tiny cupboard. He opened it up, and peered inside.

Harry awoke to the sound of the cupboard door opening slowly. _What? It's so late? What did I do do now?_ Harry wondered. It was the dead of the night. Uncle Vernon shouldn't even be up yet. But he sighed in relief when he realized it was not Uncle Vernon or Aunt Perinia. But then he was scared again because he didn't know who the strange boy was. He had white blonde hair, and a sharp face. And he had blue grey eyes that shined in the darkness. He cowered in his tiny cupboard, scared for his life. _What life? You have no life._ The boy looked frantically around him.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" The boy asked. Harry nodded. How did this strange boy know who he was? The boy smiled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Come with me. I'm taking you away from here." He said, and his smile turned wider when Harry's jaw dropped open. Harry quickly got up and ran to Draco and hugged him tight, wincing slightly when Draco touched his raw back. _I'm saved! Someone heard me! I'm saved!_ The blonde boy grabbed his hand, and called a name.

"Dobby. Take us home! But wait for just a second." Harry gasped when an ugly little think cracked into existence. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearily. The thing, Dobby, looked like a very short, very bat eared old man. It was wrapped in what looked like a pillowcase. Draco saw him staring and explained.

"It's called a House Elf. It serves one family until it does, or is granted freedom." At the word 'freedom' Dobby held his large ears down and had a scared expression, as if the word itself scared him. Harry heard a roar as Uncle Cwrnon woke up from the loud cracking noise and was thundering down the stairs. Harry shook with fear. The boy tricked him! He wasn't saving him! He woke Uncle Vernon up and is getting him beaten again. He looked at Draco, but saw only a slight smirk in his face as he nodded to Dobby, who snapped his fingers. At this, Uncle Vernon was thrown down the stairs and landed with a thud that shook the whole house. Then, Draco grabbed Dobby and Harry's hands, and a swirling sensation overtook him, and then he landed with a thud on an antique rug.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry."


	2. The Arrival

**_Hey guys! Did I do ok on chapter 1? I've actually been wanting to do this one for a while now, you know, so Draco can save Harry and Harry would accept his love because he never got any. Also, I will be skipping some years, but not the first year. Harry and Ron will still be friends, and only Harry's house will change. So don't hate because it's not canon. I don't really do canon. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!_**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry looked around him in awe. He was in a large, green and silver room. It was brimming with toys and, what that a _broom,_ there, sitting in the corner? There was a large four poster bed, decked out in more green and sliver, but the bed frame was a deep mahogany. The floors were mahogany as well, and Harry was standing on an ancient rug that had patterns of vines in green on it. _So much green._ Was the first thought that floated through Harry's mind as he turned to Draco. The boy looked busy, as he rushed around the room. He pulled clothes out of a oak dresser Harry hadn't noticed before, then ran to a closet and pulled out a robe. He thrust them into Harry's hands.

"So. This is my house. I am what they call a Pureblood. You are a Half-Blood. My father is all about status or whatever, so you have to look nice when you meet him. Go to the bathroom and take a shower, then put these on. They should fit, but if not, tell me and I'll have Dobby fix it for you." He told Harry. Harry looked at him. _What is he talking about? Purebloods? Half-Bloods?_ Harry nodded and walked to a door on the right, something else he hadn't noticed before, and opened it. It had marble floors, and a pool sized bathtub _. This is all his room?_ Harrry thought. _All I have is my cupboard._ There was a grand walk-in shower, and Harry stripped. He didn't dare oppose this boy, for fear of being brought back to the Dursleys. He turned the knobs, after figuring out which of the eight different knobs were hot and cold, and stepped into the scalding water. He almost cried out when the water touched his back, but he bit his tongue and managed to hold it in. He didn't need the boy to figure out about him. _How did the boy know who I was...? How did he find me?_ Thoughts passed through his head as he got used to the water and used two of the endless supply of hair products on the large shelves to wash his unruly dark hair. He felt like he was being born again. He hadn't taken a shower in several weeks. He smelled of blood, sweat, and urine, as he was only allowed two pairs of clothes, which were never washed, and far too big on him. He stood in the shower a bit longer before turning the knobs again and stepping out. He put on the strange clothes, which fit perfectly, and stepped out into Draco's room. Draco turned his head, and smiled.

"You look just like a Wizard, Harry." He said. Harry's eyes widened. _Wizard?_ Harry must be been dreaming. _No way! I was taken from the Dursleys, and now some strange boy is telling me I'm a wizard? No._ Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short when Draco put a finger to Harry's lips, silencing him.

"I'll explain it all later. Just follow me." Draco told him, and turned in his heel. Harry was wary. He didn't want to be tricked. Uncle Vernon did that a lot he would tell Harry he could have food, but then he would snatch it out from under his mouth, and eat it right in front of him. Harry, remembering food, heard his stomach growl, and he winces. It's been several days since he had food. His back still hurts, although it had stopped bleeding. Draco beckoned to Harry from the doorway. He steps forward, and gets worried when Draco starts to mumble under his breath.

"I should give him his own room. But... I don't want to leave him alone..." Harry doesn't understand. He was always alone. It didn't bother him. But... maybe he didn't have to be alone. He decides quickly to be bold, and steps forward a little bit.

"C-can I stay here? With y-you? P-please?" He stutters. Thinking he could be confident and bold, was very different than actual being confident and bold. Oh well. He tried. Draco smiled, then nodded. Harry's system flooded with relief.

"First, you need to meet my Father. Ok?" Draco said, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts. Harry was scared. Parents...? What were they? He didn't have any. Only his Uncle and Aunt. But, nevertheless, Harry followed Draco out into the cold hallway of the large Manor. They went through bends, twists, and turns, before finally stopping in front of a large oak door. He knocked, and then entered when he heard a muffled, "Come in." They stepped into the room, and Harry saw a man, a scary man, sitting in a chair at a desk. He looked over, and his grey eyes hardened.

"Who is this, Draco? Why is he here?" The scary man said, eyes flashing, like the blades of a sword. Draco looked defiant, and Harry guessed that this man was his father.

"This, Father, is Harry Potter. I rescued him from his home with... M-Muggles." Draco said. He said the word 'Muggle' with difficulty, as if the very word caused him pain. The mans eyes flashed again.

"Why did you take him? Why did you need to _rescue_ him?" He said.

"His relatives have beaten him to a bloody pulp, Father! Look!" Draco said viciously, and motioned to Harry. The scary man lifted a perfect white-blonde eyebrow, and smirked.

"Show him, Harry. It's ok." Draco cooed softly, wanting Harry to show his Father his scars. Draco knew of them. He would explain to Harry later how he knew, but now was not the time. Harry looked at him with big, scared eyes. He didn't want to. _I'm a freak. I can't show them my scars. They'll think I'm broken, and send me back!_ But Harry did as he was asked, despite his panic. He slowly took off the silk robe Draco had given him, and pulled his jumper and shirt off over his head, revealing his bare back. He heard the man suck in breath, and Harry knew what was coming. _Time to go, Harry. You knew it wouldn't last._ But, no. The man stood up, and pulled a jar of whitish powder off the mantle above the fireplace, threw them into the fire, _and they turned green!_ He stepped _into_ the flames and yelled,

"Ministry of Magic!" And disappeared in a swirl of smoke and flames. Draco looked truimphant.

"C'mon, Harry. You have to be tired. Let's go to sleep. And yes, you can stay with me." Draco said to Harry. He took the shivering boy by the hand, and led him back to the room they had previously been in. Harry pulled off the robes, and without taking anything else off, plopped onto the large bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. The Switch

**_Ok. So what did y'all think? Can you guess what's going to happen next? Oh. By the way, I am making a cute drarry one shot, which involves Draco, Harry, Hermione, and a ferret. Can't wait for you to read it!! Enjoy chapter 3!_**

 **Chapter 3**

Harry woke up with a start. He shot up in the big bed, and it took a minute for him to realize where he was. _I was saved. There was a scary man... Draco..._

"Finally awake, are you? It's about time. I've been wanting to show you around." Said a voice beside Harry. He jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was Draco. He smiled, and hugged Draco. Draco looked startled, but then he smiled and embraced the smaller boy. He would give him whatever he wanted. He deserved it, after all. Draco couldn't even imagine being treated like that. Harry wasn't ignored like he was. He was constantly noticed, and for all the wrong reasons. Although Draco's parents didn't express much love, at least he had parents. Harry only had those _muggles_ to call family. Pathetic. He felt so bad for the smaller boy. Although Harry was older than him by a month, Draco was a whole foot taller. Lack of food had stunted Harry's growth, and he had the size of a five year old. Draco could easily count all of his ribs through his shirt, and he could clearly see the raised scars underneath the thin fabric. Harry winced when Draco lightly touched them.

"You're not bad, you know that right, Harry?" Draco said to him. Harry looked confused.

"Yes. I-I am. I'm just a freak..." he replied after a moment of silence. Draco felt tears well up in his eyes for the poor boy. He let them fall, and Harry looked alarmed at his tears. He wiped them off the taller boys face, softly, and cooed.

"Don't cry Draco! It's ok. I'm not b-bad! I'm g-g-good." Harry said in a desperate attempt to stop his new friends tears. _I always ruin everything for everybody._ Harry felt the sudden urge for his cupboard. He did everything in there. Harry was surprised to feel his own tears leaking down his face. Harry didn't cry anymore, except for pain, so he was confused as to why he was crying all of a sudden. Draco, on the other hand, had stopped crying. He looked at Harry with sympathy.

"It's ok to cry. It's ok." He told Harry. Harry relented, and let seven and a half years of pain, sorrow, self-hatred, and mourning go, and he sobbed into his new friends pajama shirt.

"I-I can hide the scars..." Draco said to Harry, after he finished his cry. Harry looked up with big eyes. _He wouldn't be a freak!_

"But it has a side effect..." Draco added reluctantly. Harry didn't care. He wanted to be different. He didn't want to be Harry anymore.

"I don't care! I don't wanna be Harry anymore!" The smaller boy said with confidence neither boy knew that Harry possessed. Even Harry looked startled at his words. Draco sighed. He hoped Harry wouldn't care after he told him what the side effect was...

"You'll be a girl. That's the side effect." Draco told the impatient Harry. To his surprise, Harry's face didn't hold disgust, or looked repulsed at all. He looked _delighted!_

"Do it! Please Draco! I wanna be different. That way, my Uncle Vernon won't recognize me. Please!" Harry begged Draco. Draco smiled at the desperate boy. He pulled a book off the shelf in his room. _Most Potent Potions._ This would change Harry's gender, and give him a whole new body. He just hoped it would work. He flipped to a page, and gathered the ingredients needed. ( Actually, he told Dobby to fetch them for him, but oh well. ) Draco didn't actually start the Potion until Harry's eleventh birthday, when he received his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter by owl.

 ** _Time change: fast forward four years_**

The Potion turned a light blue like the book described. All he had to do now was let it brew. Harry and Draco had gotten very close in the four years they lived together. They needed to. After all, they were technically brothers now. The day Draco began the potion, Mister Malfoy had returned to the Manor, claiming that he now had custody to Harry. How he got that custody, he never said. Nevertheless, Draco had used it to his advantage. He told his father about the potion, but like Draco predicted, he didn't care what he did, as long as it wasn't illegal. He taught Harry all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, which they would be going to enter tomorrow. Perfect timing too, because just as this thought passes through Draco's head, the Potion sputtered, turned purple, and smoked. _Perfect!_ It was complete. Harry ran over to Draco. Draco poured a vial go Potion for the small boy and gave it to him. Although Harry had eaten much more food, and you could hardly see his ribs anymore, Draco was still much taller than him. This may also be due to the fact that he was now almost 11. Maybe he grew faster. He nodded to Harry, and he smiled; then swallowed the whole potion in one gulp. He grabbed at his stomach and groaned, but Draco wasn't worried. This is what was supposed to happen. _Please work. Please work._ Harry prayed in his head. If it worked, he would be free of Uncle Vernon's marks forever. _Please..._

The next minute was agonizing, but worth it. When the pain subsided, Harry stood up tentatively. He saw Draco's mouth drop open. He blushed. Harry turned around and walked to the large body sized mirror to look at his new appearance. His jaw dropped open. Looking back at him was no longer the skinny, eleven year old. What he was looking at was full on _Girl!_ His hair had grown to past he shoulders, and it was as dark as ever. It was shiny, and wavy, not at all like his birds nest had been in his boy form. His eyes were still the same- bottle green, but they were surrounded by dark, thick eyelashes. His scar was still there, but he realized he no longer needed his glasses. He took them off, and blinked. He could see perfectly. He was still short, but that was normal for girls, he supposed. His once stick straight body now had some curves to it, and his butt was round and was larger than most. He blushed. He turned to see Draco staring at him, and his blush deepened further. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What will we call you?" Draco said suddenly, but he was still staring at Harry.

"I kinda like Ashlyn..." Harry replied, not sure how to react to Draco's staring. Draco just nodded. Then he shook his head, clearing it.

"Mother got our necessities. We got our wands. We can get a pet now. What do you want?" He said to H-Ashlyn. Ashlyn blushed, not wanting to say. She had secretly wanted a snake since she learned that she could speak the Noble Tongue of Salazar Slytherin. That ha danse Draco _very_ jealous.

"A snake." She told him, and he smiled. He knew she would want one. _She's so pretty._ Draco thought. It was weird, because he thought his best friend, who two minutes ago, was a guy, was pretty. Oh well. He was a maturing boy. She was a girl forever, so he thought, it's not too weird... right? He grabbed some floo powder from his mantle and threw them into the fire. The he yelled, "Diagon Alley" and disappeared into the swirling green flames. He landed on the cold floor of the Three Brokmsticks, and had to roll out of the way and Ashlyn quickly came behind him. This would be the first time Ashlyn had left the house since she first came to Draco's house. She looked around her in wonder, but Draco just pulled her along side of him to the Magical Pet Shop down the street. She entered the doors, and was instantly drawn to a cafe of black snakes, with emerald green eyes. _Looks a lot like me._ She thought to herself. She quickly purchased the only female snake, naming her Xania, and flooed home with Draco. Draco, always being drawn to the creatures, purchased a pure white ferret. The instant they got home, Draco and Ashlyn brought Ashlyn's clothes to Mother, who had to fix them to her size. Then, they got into bed, which they shared since the night Draco rescued Ashlyn, and fell asleep quickly, wanting the next day to come. A night, they dreamt of Hogwarts and all its magic and secrets.

 ** _So how'd you like the sudden Fem!Harry? I kinda wanted it to be Fem!Harry because I just love that so much. Review and tell me how I'm doing!! Bye!_**


End file.
